


there's something about the way the street looks when it's just rained

by baekcheeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, tags are things one writes i guess, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekcheeks/pseuds/baekcheeks
Summary: kyungsoo likes the rain





	there's something about the way the street looks when it's just rained

**Author's Note:**

> as usual thanks to flor the best beta out there, i wouldn't write anything without you

Kyungsoo likes the rain. The soft sound of a million droplets hitting the ground. How the world seems to grow quieter. How coffee tastes better. He likes the rain. 

 

***

 

Kyungsoo’s five years old and it’s raining. He jumps on a puddle. His mom tells him to stop. His very short bangs are slightly wet and the hair sticks to his forehead. He looks up and can see the droplets falling down. He can feel every single one that falls on his face. A very tall kid crashes onto him. He falls face down onto a puddle, the same he had been jumping on a minute ago. 

 

“I’m sorry,” the kid tells him, offering his hand and a big, bright smile. 

 

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo takes the kid’s hand and smiles back, not showing his teeth – he doesn’t like his teeth.

 

The tall kid’s mom calls him over. “See you around,” he says before running away. Kyungsoo waves at his running figure.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo’s fifteen now and a brooding teenager – well, at least that’s what he’d like to be. Truth is, he can’t be broody around him. Or any of his very loud, very ridiculous friends. He’s not sure how he ended up there. It’s raining and he’s waiting for the bus. 

 

“You didn’t wait for me,” Chanyeol says with a slight frown, standing next to him.

 

“You looked busy,” Kyungsoo states, avoiding his gaze. He’s upset, although he can’t quite put a finger on why.

 

“But you could’ve wait for me,” the tall boy complains. 

 

“I thought you were going back home with him.” Kyungsoo doesn’t mean to sound jealous, but he realizes he does. There’s something bothering him about this whole thing and he doesn’t know exactly what it is. He’s not sure he wants to know.

 

“Sehun lives on the other side of town,” Chanyeol says, clearly oblivious to the real message behind Kyungsoo’s words. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.” Everything. “I was in a hurry.” I couldn’t see you flirting with another boy. “You’re here now, though, so it’s fine.” You’re here with  _ me _ .

 

“Okay. But next time, please wait for me.” 

 

Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol. His hair is wet and he’s smiling at him. Kyungsoo loves the rain. And by now he knows he loves Chanyeol even more.

 

***

 

Kyungsoo’s twenty and he’s in college. He likes walking in the rain but he doesn’t appreciate his books getting soaked and quite possibly ruined. He runs the last few blocks to his apartment. There’s someone sitting on the building entrance. Kyungsoo recognizes the tall, slouching figure from far away. Even with the heavy rain, he doesn’t need to see Chanyeol’s face clearly to recognize him. He momentarily forgets about the rain and his books and how they’ll both be sick if they stay in the rain -- his mind can only focus on Chanyeol.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asks as a way of greeting.

 

“Hello, my oldest friend, long time no see, I’ve missed you,” Chanyeol replies, sarcastically, but with a grin. 

 

“Hello, missed you, what are you doing here?” Chanyeol doesn’t usually visit him. He lives an hour away and they try to always meet in some middle point.

 

“Sehun and I broke up,” the tall boy tells him. Kyungsoo offers him his hand.

 

“C’mon, I think I have some vodka.” Chanyeol takes his hand and stands up. Kyungsoo doesn’t understand how Chanyeol’s hand can be so warm after being in the rain for God knows how long, but he relishes in the feeling of his best friend’s huge, impossibly warm hand enveloping his smaller, freezing one. 

 

“Thanks.” The tall boy hugs him. Kyungsoo’s face is pressed against his chest, he can smell the rain and Chanyeol’s perfume. His two favorite scents. 

 

***

 

Kyungsoo’s twenty five and it’s raining. He checks his wristwatch. He’s half an hour early but Chanyeol’s already there waiting for him. 

 

“You’re early,” Kyungsoo says, sitting on the chair in front of Chanyeol. They are next to the window and he can hear the rain hitting the glass in a perfect tempo.

 

“So are you.” Chanyeol retorts. He takes his coffee cup with both his hands and takes a sip. Kyungsoo realizes he must’ve gotten there a while ago.

 

They talk for a while. About work, the weather, their families. About Baekhyun moving in with Minseok. Chanyeol laughs as usual. Kyungsoo smiles his brightest smile – he’s no longer self-conscious about his teeth. 

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Chanyeol said after they spend a few seconds in silence. Chanyeol’s never liked the quiet. 

 

“About?” Kyungsoo asks, prompting him to continue.

 

“You.” Chanyeol makes a pause. “And me.”

 

“What about us?”  _ Us.  _ The word echoes in his mind a thousand times, and Kyungsoo needs to will his heart to stop beating so fast. 

 

“How do you feel about me, Kyungsoo?” The small boy’s eyes widen. He swallows hard.

 

“You’re my best friend.” Kyungsoo replies, and he’s not lying, but saying it just like that leaves a slightly bitter taste in his tongue. 

 

Chanyeol nods. “Have you ever…” He starts but stops, pursing his lips. Kyungsoo looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue but he doesn’t.

 

“Have I ever what?” Kyungsoo inquiries, eager. 

 

“Nevermind, I’m being stupid.” Chanyeol looks disappointed. Kyungsoo can’t allow himself to hope.

 

“You can’t just leave it at that,” Kyungsoo whines. 

 

“I just, lately, I’ve been feeling weird.” The rain starts falling harder. The sound of it getting more intense. It matches Kyungsoo’s heartbeat. “Not bad weird but we haven’t seen each other that much and…” Chanyeol stops and Kyungsoo’s heart does, too. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you, too.” Kyungsoo’s mouth is dry, he wishes he could go stand under the rain right now.

 

“I mean.” Chanyeol tries to find the words. He looks frustrated. “I think- I love you.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart definitely stops and then starts back again beating faster than ever.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I get it but I just needed to say it.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles. That smile that makes his lips look exactly like a heart. 

 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you ever since the day we met,” Kyungsoo finally says. Finally, after twenty years. It feels so right he can’t believe he couldn’t say it before. 

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol’s mouth forms a perfect circle and then it breaks into a smile. That same toothy smile Kyungsoo’s loved since they were five.

 

Kyungsoo leans in and Chanyeol does, too. Both of them still smiling at each other. The rain keeps falling hard as their lips meet for the first time. 

 

The rain has always been a constant in his relationship with Chanyeol. That’s the real reason Kyungsoo loves the rain. Because he loves Chanyeol even more.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](twitter.com/pushmebuttons) if you want to


End file.
